1. Field
This document relates to a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus filtering dust in the body of the machine after inhaling the air including dust as using vacuum pressure generated from a suction motor equipped in the body.
The conventional vacuum cleaner comprises a suction nozzle inhaling the air including dust, a body of the cleaner connected with the suction nozzle an extended pipe leading the air inhaled through the suction nozzle toward the body of the cleaner, and a connection pipe connecting the air passed through the extended pipe to the body of the cleaner.
Here, a nozzle intake of a predetermined size is formed at the bottom of the suction nozzle so as to inhale the air including dust on the floor.
On the other hand, a driving device generating suction power is equipped in the body of the cleaner so as to inhale the outer air including dust through the suction nozzle.
Further, a dust collector separating and storing the air is separately provided in the body of the cleaner. The dust collector performs the function of separating and storing the dust in the air inhaled through the suction nozzle.